In a modern long term evolution advanced (LTE-A) system supporting carrier aggregation (CA), a terminal can transmit and receive data using a primary carrier and one or more additional secondary carriers, and the terminal can be configured by the base station to use an additional cell. In this case, there is a need for an enhanced measurement method and apparatus that enable the terminal to stay in a cell suitable for high-speed movement even when the terminal in the idle state is not connected to the base station to thereby reduce errors in, for example, paging message reception, while simplifying the complexity of the terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.